Madam Monsieur ! Berwald !
by YumeNoYosei
Summary: Berwald a osé ! Il a osé demander à lui, le Grand, le Sublime, le Magnifique Tino, alias Finlande en mariage ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il lui a demandé d'être sa femme ! SA FEMME ! Fou de rage, Tino va se laisser aller et pousser la chansonnette pour montrer son mécontentement aux grands détriments de nos pauvres rennes qui assistent au pétage de plomb de leur propriétaire..


**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !**

Alors tout d'abord, désolée pour les nombreuses fautes qu'il doit y avoir... Vous me connaissez à force, moi et l'orthographe est pas très pote...

Enfin bref, je reviens cette fois-ci avec un ... Drabble ? Une idée qui m'est venue comme ça... C'est encore une fois sur une chanson de Disney ! Cette fois-ci j'ai un peu changé les paroles pour que ça colle avec le personnage de Tino ! J'espère que vous apprécieraient et que vous allez pas me taper du fait que j'ai faits encore énormément de fautes ! Mais j'ai une excuse ! Il est tard, enfin du moins, quand je l'ai écrit, il était tard, presque trois heures du matin et le pire c'est que je me levais à 7h le lendemain... Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour vous divertir !

J'ai adoré l'écrire, même si c'est "nul" parce que... C'est un humour pourri ! Dans le même style que "Jamais je n'avouerais"

Cette fois-ci j'ai pris la chanson de La Belle et la Bête, la reprise de "Bonjour" de Belle.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartiens ! Les personnages sont à Hetalia et à son créateur, la chanson appartient a Walt Disney, au film La Bête et la Belle ! Je n'ai fais que reprendre les paroles, pas taper !

**Rating **: K+ pour insultes ! Même si elles sont en Finlandais, ça pourrait un peu choquer !

**Couple :** Il y en a un, même si on le voit pas vraiment, de toute façon vous allez comprendre par vous-même...

**Résumé :** Berwald a osé ! Il a osé demander à lui, le Grand, le Sublime, le Magnifique Tino, alias Finlande en mariage ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il lui a demandé d'être sa femme ! SA FEMME ! Fou de rage, Tino va se laisser aller et pousser la chansonnette pour montrer son mécontentement aux grands détriments de nos pauvres rennes qui assistent au pétage de plomb de leur propriétaire...

**Quelques traductions :**

_Heltevin_ : Putain en Finlandais.

_Kusipää :_ Bâtard en Finlandais, YEAH !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon petit moment, en espérant réussir à vous faire au moins sourire ! Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

**Madam... Monsieur ! Berwald !**

Tino était furieux ! Pire que furieux même ! Il était dans un tel état de nerfs, que son visage habituel lumineux et doux était déformé par la rage. Il faisait froid aujourd'hui en Finlande, nous étions bientôt à la période de Noël et Tino était débordé à cause des cadeaux qu'il devait préparer pour les nations et les micronations, sans parler de toutes les capitales de chaque nation et des villes, des villages... Tino n'en voyait plus la fin !

Il adorait jouer le rôle du Père Noël, tous les ans, sans exception ! En même temps il était le digne représentant de son cher et tendre pays, la Finlande ! Et le Père Noël venait de Finlande, quoi qu'on puisse dire !

Il mit son manteau en baragouinant dans sa barbe. Puis il sortit doucement la tête de l'encadrement de la porte, regardant à droite puis à gauche pour voir s'il n'y avait plus personne.

- Il est parti ? Demanda-t-il à un oiseau qui traînait sur sa barrière en bois.

L'oiseau s'envola, Tino soupira. Il avait l'air de n'y avoir personne, heureusement ! S'il aurait vu cette espèce de... Rah ! Il l'aurait sûrement frappé ! Sorti son fusil et il lui aurait explosé ses lunettes et fait un joli trou entre ses deux yeux, non mais !

Quel toupet qu'il avait ce Suèdois de malheur ! C'était sûrement un pari arrosé avec Danemark, il ne voyait que ça. Il prie un gros sac rempli de denrées pour ses rennes et se dirigea vers les enclos. Le sac était plus grand que Tino, mais il n'en avait que faire, il avait bien réussi à battre tous les Nordics à lui tout seul un jour !

Il ouvrit le sac, toujours en parlant dans sa barbe, insultant Berwald dans sa langue natale. Il entra dans l'enclos en tapant des pieds, faisant sursauter les rennes qui n'avaient rien demandés à personne.

- Non mais, vous vous rendez compte ? Hurla-t-il à ses cerfs en jetant de la nourriture dans leurs écumoires. Me demander à moi ? Juste a moi d'être sa femme ? SA FEMME ?

Les rennes le regardaient bizarrement, n'osant pas toucher la nourriture. Leur propriétaire deviendrait-il fou ? Sûrement...

- NON MAIS QUEL TOUPET ! Je suis un homme, _helvetin _! UN HOMME ! J'ai un pénis ! Raah ! Il mériterait que je lui sorte mon bon vieux fusil ! Si seulement je savais où il se trouve...

Il continua à jeter de la nourriture violemment dans les écumoires des rennes qui n'osaient toujours pas bouger, de peur de subir les violents exccès de colère de leur maître.

- Non mais allô quoi ! Moi ? Le Grand Finlande ! Devenir l'épouse... HEU ! L'époux ! De ce ... de ce ... _Kusipää _! En plus il sourit jamais on dirait qu'il est constamment constipé !

Il jeta le sac à présent vide sur un petit tas de vieux sacs usés. Tant pis, il les jeteraient plus tard. Là, il avait la tête ailleurs.

- Il a cru que j'étais qui ? Pologne peut-être ? Je ne me déguise pas en fille, MOI ! Hurla-t-il en direction de la porte des boxs, comme si Suède pouvait l'entendre.

Puis il soupira en s'arrêtant de bouger. Il restait planté là, aux beaux milieux des enclos et des rennes qui avaient à peine commencé à toucher à leurs repas... Il souleva les épaules, puis releva la tête, regardant le ciel noir étoilé qu'il pouvait apercevoir à cause des trous qu'il y avait au toit... Il ouvrit la bouche et se mit tout doucement à chanter

_Madam... Monsieur !Berwald... Non mais quelle idée !_

_Monsieur Berwald, à aucun prix !_

_Ca non, jamais, j'suis pas vraiment désolé !_

_Je veux juste jouer au Père Noël !_

Il sortit en courant de l'étable, sous les regards exorbités des rennes qui se demandaient vraiment ce que Tino pouvait bien avoir... Finlande se dirigea en courant vers le grand jardin recouvert de neige, levant sa tête vers le ciel puis reprit sa chanson.

_Je veux m'envoler dans mon beau traineau !_

_Je veux distribuait pleins de cadeaux..._

_J'veux qu'on arrête d'me prendre pour une fille..._

_Et qu'on me respecte..._

Il faisait -20°, mais Tino, en bon soldat qu'il était se jeta à plat-ventre sur la neige fraîche ! Il ne frisonna même pas ! Quand j'vous disais que c'était un bonhomme ! Un vrai !

_Mais j'ai pas envie qu'France me viole..._

Tino soupira, puis s'allongea sur le dos, regardant les étoiles. L'idée que France le viole (Il aimait bien violer les garçons qui ressemblaient à des filles, mais qui n'en étaient pas, ah non, Francis avait une sacrée sainte horreur des poitrines ! Qui l'eût cru ?) le fit frisonner d'angoisse. A cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie, se réfugier dans les bras de Berwald...

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Avait-il vraiment pensé ça ?! AH NON NON NON ! Il n'allait pas accepter d'être sa femm... Son homme ! Ca non ! NON NON NON !

...

Mais... Fallait avouer que la Suède, c'était plutôt pas mal comme pays !

**Fin.**

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ! C'était court hein ?

En espérant vraiment que vous avez sourit, allez s'il vous plaîiiiiiiit ! Non plus sérieusement, si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire, bon ou mauvais je prends ! C'était la première fois que j'écris sur Tino, malgré mon adoration pour lui, j'ai peur d'avoir mal saisi son caractère et d'être un peu tombée dans l'OCC ! En tout cas, laissez une review, et puis si vous voulez pas, bah... Vous allez me faire pleuré, et après ça va faire comme dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles et ma chambre va être tout inondée et je vais me noyer !

...

Bisous baveux sur vos fesses, mais pas sur vos pieds ! J'aime pas les pieds, beurk ! KK ! :D

Et dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ma reprise sur cette merveilleuse chanson de Disney ! :)


End file.
